Estoy en casa
by Ryu - the dark dragon
Summary: Hitomi se queda en Gaea aunque no quiera y Van se siente culpable por ello, tal vez esto los distancie un poco, pero ¿Se arreglarán?... Les aseguro que no me dedicare a hacer sumarys, en fin HxV


**Estoy en Casa**

Disclaimer: Tenkuu no Escaflowne no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión.

Warning: Este fic contiene lemon, por lo tanto si tienes algún inconveniente con ello es recomendable que no lo leas.

Hitomi nunca estuvo segura de querer regresar a la tierra, planeta que supuestamente era su hogar, por lo que, una vez concluida su aventura, el hecho de que fuera imposible su retorno, más que molestarla, parecía satisfacerla enormemente, aunque tratase de aparentar lo contrario. Después de la guerra, mientras se llevaban a cabo los trabajos de reconstrucción de Fanelia, Van ya había decidido ofrecerle la posibilidad de una estancia permanente en su palacio, ofrecimiento que Hitomi aceptó agradecida. No es que no la entristeciera el hecho de no volver a ver a su familia, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese ya no era su hogar, ya era una mujer, o casi, después de todo era una adolescente aún, pero tenia la certeza de que su decisión era la correcta y de alguna forma su familia sabía de esa resolución.

Los meses seguían pasando, la reconstrucción estaba casi concluida y Hitomi se sentía algo incomoda con su nueva situación, pues el hecho de haber aclarado sus sentimientos y habérselos confesado a Van, parecía no haber gestado ningún cambio en su relación, es cierto, ahora se podían considerar realmente amigos, pero ningún avance en el aspecto que realmente deseaba, el amoroso. En cuanto a Merle, su fulminante odio hacia Hitomi disminuyó considerablemente, de hecho no la odiaba, la estimaba mucho, en un principió tal vez sintió celos de que pudiera arrebatarle a su Van-sama, pero con el tiempo y el creciente apreció que sentía por ella, el hecho de molestarla se convirtió nada más que en el placer de provocarla. Incluso por estos días se encontraba aquejada de un fuerte resfrió y era nada más y nada menos que Hitomi quien estaba a cargo de su cuidado, Van estaba muy ocupado con los detalles finales de la reconstrucción de Fanelia por lo que sólo la visitaba durante unos minutos todas las tardes.

Hitomi, como todos los días durante esta última semana, estaba en la habitación de Merle cuidándola.

¿Van-sama vendrá hoy? – Preguntó como siempre a Hitomi.

No lo sé Merle, sabes que últimamente esta muy ocupado, supongo que vendrá un rato como todas las tardes – Contestó con voz cansina.

Lo dices así porque estás celosa de que él me preste más atención a mí que a ti ¡¡¡ACHUUUUSSS!!! – Otra vez, Merle trataba de provocar a Hitomi, pero por la expresión en su cara, sin querer había dado en el blanco, no era exactamente eso, pero el problema radicaba en Van y eso era lo que le hizo notar – No te preocupes, Van-sama esta ocupado ahora, pero cuando todo acabe, verás como vuelve a ser el de antes – Dijo, mostrando por primera vez un poco de consideración por los sentimientos de Hitomi, mientras se sonaba la nariz.

Ya anochecía y Van había hecho su corta visita varias horas atrás, pero como se le había hecho costumbre últimamente, o casi no le prestaba atención a Hitomi o se comportaba fríamente con ella.

Después de mucho considerarlo e incluso apoyada por la misma Merle, que por alguna extraña razón se había puesto de su lado, decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería viajar a Asturia o Freid, quizá ahí no se sentiría tan desdichada por el repentino "desprecio" de Van. En fin, tenía muchas posibilidades de que hacer con su nueva vida en Gaea y para considerarlo, lo mejor sería dar un paseo por los alrededores y pensar por cual decidirse. Se encaminó en un sendero por los bosques circundantes y avanzó sin saber cual sería su destino, por un momento se imaginó que Van la regañaría por hacer algo tan peligroso, no… eso lo haría el antiguo Van, este no le prestaría ni las más mínima atención o le diría que tuviera más cuidado. En eso momento la ira se apoderó de ella, al cuerno Van y lo que pensará, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un hermoso lago en medio del bosque, por que no nadar un rato, después de todo había trabajado mucho ese día y necesitaba relajarse antes de decidir su futuro. Se quedó sólo en ropa interior y dejó el resto cerca de unos arbustos, se dirigió al lago. De pronto oyó unos pasos, se volteo y miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, por lo que siguió su camino y se sumergió en el lago, el agua estaba tibia, pero refrescante, era delicioso, se olvido de todos sus problemas y siguió nadando.

Cerca de ahí, Van se escondía tras unos árboles y miraba disimuladamente la deliciosa figura de Hitomi casi desnuda. Lo cierto era que la amaba más que a nada, pero se sentía culpable de no poder cumplir con su promesa y regresarla a su hogar y eso era lo que lo hacía comportarse de esa manera, pensaba que ella posiblemente lo odiaba y que sólo se mostraba respetuosa porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, por eso se defendía de Hitomi, no quería salir herido, pero las cosas se le ponían difíciles. Salió esa mañana a cumplir con sus deberes como siempre, pero cada vez había menos que hacer y terminó teniendo la tarde libre, por lo que después de visitar a Merle fue a ver a Escaflowne y pensar un rato, ya era tarde, pero a pesar de todo hacía mucho calor, por lo que decidió nadar un rato, al parecer, él y Hitomi habían tenido la misma idea. En cuanto llegó al lugar la vio, caminando casi sin ropa y le pareció ver una diosa, era hermosa y deseó acercarse a ella, pero su cabeza lo detuvo, le ordenó esconderse y ante la menor oportunidad escapar, sin embargo, la tentación pudo más y se asomó ligeramente desde atrás de su escondite para poder observarla a sus anchas y deleitarse con semejante espejismo. Demonios! Ese no era el momento para dedicarse a hacer de pervertido, tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad y salir de ahí, porque conociendo el carácter de la muchacha de ojos verdes, sería la única alternativa para conservar su vida. Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando lo pensó mejor, o más bien dicho, cuando su cerebro encontró una buena excusa para obligar a su cuerpo a quedarse. Sólo a una imprudente como ella se le ocurriría vagar sola por el bosque y además nadar casi desnuda, que acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría, pero qué podría hacer él, no podía quedarse de mirón, por mucho que lo tentase la idea, después de todo él era un caballero, así que decidió salir de su escondite, regañarla y llevarla de vuelta al castillo. Mientras salía, pensó que habría pasado si hubiera sido Allen, que hasta hace unos días había estado hospedado en Fanelia, el que la encontrará nadando casi desnuda, de seguro nada que le agradara saber. En eso momento la furia lo poseyó y lo motivó a increparla de manera violenta.

¡HITOMI! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Cualquier idiota que pase por aquí te verá desnuda ¿Crees que sólo pasaran de largo sin hacer nada? – La regañó mientras se paraba en la orilla del lago esperando a que saliera.

Bueno por el momento eres el primer idiota que pasa por aquí – Respondió enfadada, mientras se dirigía hacía la orilla y se paraba dejando ver sólo su torso – ¡Y no estoy desnuda!

Pues como si lo estuvieras – Dijo Van, calmadamente mientras detenía su mirada en la prenda blanca que cubría su torso, traslucida producto del agua, la cual le permitía ver todo cuanto deseaba y no pudo reprimir el rubor en sus mejillas ante tal paisaje. Hitomi al darse cuenta de ello volvió a sumergirse en el agua a la vez que se cubría con sus manos.

¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! – Le gritó furiosa – ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Y dejarte a merced de cualquiera ¿Estas loca? Sal de ahí ahora mismo, nos vamos a casa! – Sintiendo algo de dolor al pronunciar la última palabra, lo que funcionó como un atenuante para su creciente enojo.

¡Tú estas loco! Tú mismo tendrás que sacarme de aquí primero – Le contestó furiosa, sabía que el nunca se atrevería a algo como eso… ¿O si? Pues por unos segundos pareció considerarlo para finalmente sonreír maquiavélicamente.

Empezó por quitarse las botas, siguió con la camisa, hasta quedarse en ropa interior, porque por suerte el chico usaba calzoncillos, y se fue sumergiendo en el agua, mientras Hitomi lo miraba impresionada, tal vez por su hermoso cuerpo o quizá porque jamás se le ocurrió que se atreviera a hacer algo así, pero al parecer debería conocer mejor al rey. Al percatarse de su inminente cercanía Hitomi se apresuró a nadar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el joven de ojos rubí la atrapó y la apresó contra su cuerpo para impedirle la huída, Hitomi trato de resistirse y ambos comenzaron a forcejear. Quien sabe por que lo hizo, al parecer para someterla, pero en un descuido de la chica de ojos verdes, el rey se apoderó de sus labios y los besó con pasión, rayando en la violencia… y casi sin pensarlo Hitomi le correspondió sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos como pensando en la tontería que acababan de hacer, nadie dijo nada y casi en un mutuo acuerdo ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez más suavemente, pero con igual pasión. Hitomi rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y Van se apoderó de su cintura, pero no satisfecho con eso una de sus manos bajó por sus caderas hasta su trasero, mientras la otra recorría su espalda presionándola contra sí mismo y profundizaba el beso entre ambos, explorando su boca con su lengua. No era consciente de lo que hacía, pero si algo sabía era que Hitomi le pertenecía, no podía permitirse el perderla aunque en eso se le fuera la vida, era suya y de nadie más y pobre del que se entrometiera, especialmente si era un caballero caeli rubio y de ojos azules.

Hitomi se percató de las atrevidas caricias del rey, pero pareció no importarle, es más le excitaba el que la tocara de esa forma, como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho, lo que la motivo a tocarlo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, deseaba sentir su piel en contacto con sus manos, más bien con todo su cuerpo y es que por primera vez en su vida deseaba a un hombre. Su manos bajaron desde su nuca deslizándose por su espalda y se sintió lo suficientemente osada como para meterlas en sus boxers y acariciar sus nalgas, a él pareció no molestarle en absoluto, es más, acentuó sus caricias. En eso estaban cuando el sujetador de ella comenzó a estorbar en el camino de Van, no tenía mucha experiencia en este tipo de cosas y mucho menos era un experto en el arte de quitar sujetadores, en su vida se había topado con una prenda, a su juicio tan estorbosa, como esa. En ese momento Hitomi detuvo sus caricias y se volteó, para luego guiar sus manos y enseñarle como quitarla. Van la arrojó a la orilla volvió a voltear a Hitomi para mirarla frente a frente y deleitarse con su cuerpo, la vista lo maravilló y sus manos, embrujadas por alguna clase hechizo, se encaminaron solas hacía los pechos de ella, tocándolos primero y luego acariciándolos, en un comienzo torpemente. Volvió a tomar sus labios entre los suyos, a la vez que acariciaba sus pechos con mayor avidez y escapaban gemidos de los labios de ambos entre beso y beso. Hitomi podía sentir el excitado miembro de Van en su bajo vientre y le encantaba, deseaba más, ambos lo deseaban. La pasión los consumía, pero su capacidad de razonamiento todavía no se desvanecía por completo…

¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? – Dijo Van con su voz ronca por la pasión mientras volvía a besarla.

No lo sé, pero no quiero detenerme – Le susurró Hitomi al oído a la vez que lamía su lóbulo y se abrazaba a su cuello, mientras Van la acariciaba.

Pero… yo no soy quien debe tomarte – Protestó sin soltarla ni dejar de besarla.

¿Prefieres que lo haga Allen? – Lo picó. Van se separó de Hitomi y la miró a los ojos.

¿Lo prefieres tú? – Preguntó con tristeza.

Tonto, ya te dije que es a ti a quien amo – Dijo sonriente.

Pero no cumplí mi promesa, no pude regresarte a tu hogar – Dijo con amargura, se dio media vuelta y avanzó dos pasos, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Hitomi se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Ya estoy en casa Van, donde tú estés, será mi hogar – Dijo casi en susurró mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

Van podía sentir los senos de Hitomi apretándose contra su espalda y su excitación, al parecer, no había disminuido. Sus palabras le habían devuelto el alma al cuerpo, se sentía vivo otra vez. Se dio media vuelta entre los brazos de Hitomi y la besó con locura, sus manos volvieron a rodear el cuerpo de ella, presionándola contra su pecho, la joven de ojos verdes deslizó sus manos exquisitamente por él hasta llegar a sus boxers, una vez ahí, introdujo una de ellas y rodeo el miembro de Van, él soltó un ronco gemido de placer, mientras ella lo acariciaba íntimamente. La pasión terminó de ensombrecer su cordura y poseído por el deseo, el rey levantó a su amante para recostarla en la orilla y después separar sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. Observó hipnotizado el cuerpo de Hitomi bajo el suyo y sediento de ella, tomó sus labios para saciarse, bajó por su cuello, pasó por el valle de sus senos y se detuvo para empezar a lamer el derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo. Hitomi gemía de placer a la vez que sostenía la cabeza del joven de ojos rubí. Ya no podía soportar más, ardía en llamas. Las manos de Van descendieron por su torso hasta sus bragas, se colaron por entre ellas y las deslizaron por sus piernas. Hitomi podía sentir los ligeros envites del rey en su bajo vientre y eso la excitaba, las manos de Hitomi rodearon su espalda y la acariciaron con frenesí para luego descender por ella y llegar hasta sus boxers, introducirse en ellos y comenzar a deslizarlos hasta sus muslos, una vez libre el miembro de van, pudo sentirlo en su vientre. Él mismo terminó de quitárselos para luego arrojarlos junto al resto de su ropa. Se tomó un momento para admirar el cuerpo de ella desnudo, de la misma forma en que la joven lo miraba en ese momento. Volvieron a besarse y a rozar sus cuerpos con pasión. Van rozó su miembro con la entrepierna de Hitomi y sintió que perdería la cabeza, se sentía como volar por el infinito. Sus manos volvieron a tomar sus senos, mientras los labios de ambos jugaban y se poseían mutuamente. Su miembro seguía rozando su entrada y sus manos seguían acariciando su cuerpo, su excitación llegaba al límite. La erección de Van era tal, que le dolía y la entrepierna de Hitomi se humedecía, ya no podían resistirlo. Se introdujo en ella lo más suavemente posible, sin embargo, al encontrarse con la barrera que lo designaba como el primero, embistió con un poco más de fuerza y no pudo evitar que su diosa de ojos verdes soltara un leve gemido de dolor, a la vez que un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Una vez dentro de ella se detuvo para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al de él, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus labios y luego volvía a besar su boca.

Se sentía superior a Jichia, tener el cuerpo de Hitomi entre sus brazos era la justificación a su existencia. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior y poco a poco fue acelerando. Ella se quedó quieta, pero suavemente y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguir los movimientos de él, hasta alcanzar la misma velocidad y moverse en sincronía con Van. Sus cuerpos sudorosos chocaban el uno con el otro. El pendiente de Hitomi golpeaba el pecho de Van y el de ella en un continuo vaivén. Se escuchaban jadear mutuamente, uno en el oído del otro, el oxígeno se escapaba de los pulmones. La sangre se les subía a la cabeza, sus cuerpos ardían, iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Ya no lo soportaban, sin embargo, querían más. Estaban cerca del clímax, el placer los invadía y explotaba en sus cuerpos hasta casi hacerlos perder la conciencia. Ella gritó su nombre y él se apropió de sus labios salvajemente, mientras derramaba su se semilla en ella. Ambos bajaron del cielo y se miraron a los ojos, se besaron suave y lentamente unos segundos, después Van se separó levemente de ella, para decir lo nunca antes se le oyó decir.

Te amo Hitomi, te amo – Confesó por fin y volvió a besar a la que ahora era SU mujer.

Ya entrada la noche, ambos llegaron al castillo de la mano y con una gran sonrisa y miradas de amor grabadas en el rostro. Era más que obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero nadie dijo nada y tampoco estaba Merle para cuestionarlos, por lo que todo se quedo como estaba.

Van acompañó a Hitomi hasta su habitación, le dio las buenas noches, besó su mano y se fue a la suya. Un par de horas más tarde, la chica de ojos verdes oyó unos golpeteos en su ventana, se levantó de su cama y fue a ver, abrió la dichosa ventana y se encontró con la deslumbrante figura del rey dragón, iluminada solamente por la luz de las estrellas y las lunas, ataviado con su pantalón de pijama, descalzo, con su torso descubierto y sus blancas alas extendidas. Las replegó, se acercó a Hitomi y la atrajo a su cuerpo para besarla con fervor y rodearla con sus brazos. Distanció un poco sus labios y dijo.

No quiero separarme de ti – Y volvió a besarla.

Nunca – Le aseguró Hitomi, entre beso y beso.

Y ambos entraron a la habitación, la noche era larga y planeaban disfrutarla. Se acostaron y se amaron hasta ver juntos el amanecer de su futuro.

Fin

Bueno alguien tenía que escribir un M y clasificarlo como tal (Lo digo por un par de fics mal clasificados que hay….. Ts que deberían ser Ms o un M que debería estar un poco más abajo en las categorías), pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que ya hay más de un fic en esta categoría…

Pasando a lo que de verdad me interesa… en fin este fic lo hice en unos días en que estaba realmente aburrida y además se parece mucho al otro que hice (creo yo), bueno esa es mi justificación, así que si les gusta no me maten.

Espero que me dejen algún review por lo menos, aunque sea una queja…. me duele el estomago así que eso sería todo.

Nos leemos, Jigoku Ryu


End file.
